Traditional computer systems and information networks typically require external data storage for storing large volumes of data. The external data storage typically includes Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) or Solid State Disk (SSD) drives. The HDD/SSD family sizes known in the related art include at least 3.5″, 2.5″, 1.8″, 1.3″ and 1.0″ diameter drives.
Various mechanisms have been developed for housing the HDDs or SSD drives. One such mechanism is referred to as a hard disk drive (HDD) carrier and chassis assembly. FIG. 1A illustrates a traditional 2.5″ HDD carrier and chassis assembly 10. FIG. 1B illustrates a traditional 3.5″ HDD carrier and chassis assembly 20. The HDD carrier and chassis assembly 10 accommodates a 2.5″ HDD 12 and mechanically mates with a chassis assembly (not shown). Similarly, the HDD carrier and chassis assembly 20 accommodates a 3.5″ HDD 25 and mechanically mates with the chassis assembly.
During operation, an HDD is typically disposed in the HDD carrier. The HDD carrier is then inserted into a drive cage (or drive bay) in a computer chassis. The outer walls of the HDD carrier can include electromagnetic interface (EMI) shield. The EMI shield functions to prevent any EMI interference from radiating outside of the computer or disk enclosure. The EMI shield also functions to reduce the susceptibility of the HDD/SDD to EMI interference originating from other components external to the EMI shield.
Often, the computer chassis is installed into a standard rack of predetermined dimensions. The rack may have at least one linear dimension that is a multiple of a standard dimension. The standard dimension is referred to as a rack unit (“U” or “RU”), and multiples of this dimension are referred to as 2U, 3U, etc. Within each enclosure (shelf), there are a number of disk drives. Each disk drive may be located horizontally or vertically into the shelf. Each disk drive will be inserted into a ‘Sled’ or ‘Disk Carrier.’
Despite the advantages of the HDD carrier and chassis assembly, it suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, storage density in a chassis may be unable to fully take advantage of new, physically smaller drive sizes because the number of drives in the chassis—and ultimately the storage capacity—is limited by the size of the sled holding the drive. The size and quantity of connectors needed to interface the drives to the chassis for electrical communication has an undesirable impact upon the volumes of space able to be devoted to other functions within the chassis. Furthermore, the lack of a hot-swap capability results in more cumbersome maintenance procedures when a drive has to be replaced. The present disclosure teaches a carrier and chassis assembly configured to house more than one type of storage device.